<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“We’re soulmates, “I’m aware.” by Bliss_ful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388748">“We’re soulmates, “I’m aware.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful'>Bliss_ful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Au - Fundywastaken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Guard Clay | Dream, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Party, Prince Fundy, Shapeshifter Fundy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tired Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dream found out he and Fundy were soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy is tired and certainly not pleased.</p><p> </p><p>★Just some awkward fluffy moments with the Fundywastaken soulmates au★</p><p>★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate Au - Fundywastaken [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“We’re soulmates, “I’m aware.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had somehow yet to find out Fundy was a shapeshifter. Fundy had no idea we there to be thankful- because he certainly didn’t want the guy as a soulmate, not that he wasn’t kind or anything to Fundy, the shapeshifter just didn’t generally want a soulmate and the two hadn’t gotten close even after Fundy “ran away” (in a sense- or annoyed by how oblivious Dream was.</p><p>It wasn’t like Fundy hid it, it was rather obvious. His mother had been one and that hadn’t been hidden either. His father didn’t speak to him much despite his keen insistence on knowing every part of Fundy’s (sad but tolerable) life.</p><p>Fundy sighed aloud and stared at Dream from across the room, stuck beside his father for the time being tonight. They had been invited somewhere fancy and the room was packed, yet somehow he could still see the rather tall- and cute but he’d never admit it- guard. Fundy didn’t feel the urge to go over to his soulmate but he was generally bored. He stared over at one of the kings, a longtime friend of his father King Eret. The two were chatting and Fundy was forced to stand here, though he was thankful his father didn’t ask him to socialize, he wasn’t sure he could handle that. </p><p>Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder and spun around, slightly defensive as even with his keen fox ears he hadn’t detected someone walking up behind him, possibly partial to the fact that Fundy was mainly distracted and focused on not being bored anymore to the point he was boring himself even more than he was before. </p><p>Dream was standing there and Fundy stared at him for a moment, turning his head to glance over to where Dream had just been what felt like barely a minute ago, and when spotting his two friends chatting he turned his head back to stare at the masked man. He raised an eyebrow at the man in question and heard a low laugh under Dream’s breath. Fundy waited for his chuckling to die down and crossed his arms awkwardly. Fundy glanced over at Wilbur, who had drifted away with King Eret and was distracted in whatever conversation they were having. Good, he wouldn’t get in trouble for talking to someone now.</p><p>“What do you want?” Fundy asked the masked man.</p><p>“You looked bored, Wilbur not paying attention to his ‘little Champion?’” Fundy immediately went rigged, blushing in clear embarrassment at the nickname given to him by his father. Dream chuckled, seemingly pleased by the embarrassed reaction.</p><p>“Don’t!-“ Fundy glared at Dream, “say that nickname. He promised he wouldn’t use it anymore.” Dream was silent and Fundy assumed he was smiling, or at the very least grinning.</p><p>“Sorry furry.”</p><p>Fundy yelled at him.</p><p>- Time skip (I promise I tried to smooth it into something but I couldn’t so I needed a little skip) -</p><p>The two of them hung together for most of the party, trading playful banter and witty remarks as well occasional punches on the shoulder or arm (mostly in Fundy’s case, Dream couldn’t hurt the prince unless he wanted to deal with reproductions- which he didn’t).<br/>(I spent like 20 minutes writing something here and it didn’t save, now I have to write something else I’m going to cry).</p><p>Fundy felt comfortable next to Dream but he knew his father would be looking for him soon. He went to excuse himself to Dream, telling him he should go back so his father didn’t worry, before turning away to try and walk back to his father's side. Keyword; try. Someone grabbed his wrist and held it. The shapeshifter paused and turned to look at who it was, Dream. The other looked at him for a moment before offering for them both to go outside. Fundy went to politely decline even as his ears perked up slightly at the prospect of leaving the stuffy room but the other had already started dragging him. </p><p>Fundy was extremely confused about how no one seemed to care but couldn’t move. The grip on his wrist wasn’t harsh but it was tight, not intending to hurt but intending to keep his wrist in Dream’s grip.</p><p>They paused outside and Dream loosened his grip on Fundy’s wrist. The fox was thankful that his hand wasn’t so tight, but it felt like it practically stained up into his skin. When the pressure was fully removed he stumbled a bit and rubbed his wrist with his other hand, staring at Dream for a moment. The other's mask just offered its usual smile and Fundy couldn’t help but hate it at the moment, he’d never really cared but it was impossible to gauge the other's mood from body language at the moment.</p><p>“Why’d you take me out here?” The fox asked, trying to keep his voice down a bit so as not to have it carry through to wind back to the ballroom only a bit away from where they were. They were standing on a balcony at the moment, the moon shining slightly but not fully beaming down on them. The stars twinkled and the fox had to pause and look at how the other looked at the moment. Dream looked rather spiritual with the light twinkle of stars and the slight moonlight on his back, glinting off his mask in a way that the moon only fully could. The sun only gleaned off the mask and made the metal glint, but the moon always knew just where to shine to give someone a god look. </p><p>It was silent for a long moment as the shapeshifter studied the other and the other either let him or had nothing to say. Suddenly the other spoke, “You looked like you could use a breath of fresh air.” Fundy raised an eyebrow after coming back to, the other was answering his question but seriously? To take him outside because he “looked like he could use a breath of fresh air”?<br/>It was silent for another moment before Dream spoke up.</p><p>“We’re soulmates.” Dream said blankly after a moment of silence, staring at Fundy through his mask.</p><p>“I’m aware,” Fundy said with a dead-eyed expression and annoyed tone of voice. Dream seemed to tense slightly from his voice but Fundy wasn’t sure, “You knew?”</p><p>“The mark is your mask, you seriously think it wasn’t hard to match it up?” Dream let out a low chuckle, his arm reaching up to rub against his neck in embarrassment. </p><p>“Now if that’s it, please excuse me, it was nice speaking to you.” Dream looked like he wanted to interrupt so Fundy quickly spoke again, “We should do this again.. sometime.”</p><p>The shapeshifter brushed past the masked man, his strides short but quick. He was out of view within seconds and Dream sighed, muttering to himself, “What am I going to do with you, Fox?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our fluffy shapeshifter is not happy with Dream haha.</p><p>(I posted this on the 4th, not the 5th, I’m in est time zone. What is up here?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>